Noc spadających gwiazd
by kryfionka
Summary: Tenten chce być sama. Bo to jedna z jej ulubionych nocy w roku. Coś jednak przerywa jej jej sielankę.


Kategoria jest jaka jest nie bez przyczyny. Choć nic tak naprawdę nie jest opisane. One-shot o jednej z moich ulubionych par. Nieokreślony czas.

* * *

><p>Była strasznie podekscytowana. Miała już osiemnaście lat, a czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, tak bardzo radowała się z tej okazji. Uwielbiała noc spadających gwiazd. Co roku z wytęsknieniem czekała na to wydarzenie, nie znała nic piękniejszego. Szczególnie, że miała jedno ulubione miejsce, polanę która dawała cudowny widok na niebo, a nikt o niej nie wiedział. Mogła więc podziwiać widowisko w błogiej samotności, mogła jak dziecko pokrzykiwać z zachwytu i wypowiadać na głos życzenia, nie martwiąc się o to, że ktoś weźmie ją za wariatkę.<p>

Podbiegła do okna i z niepokojem wyglądała jakiś oznak deszczu lub chmur mogących wszystko zepsuć. Jednak niebo było czyste, a zachodzące słońce barwiło je na pomarańczowo.

Uznała, że to dobra pora by już iść na miejsce. Jeżeliby zwlekała to pewnie Lee przyszedłby do niej i próbował wyciągnąć na imprezę toczącą się z tej okazji w wiosce. Tłumy ludzi ubranych w kolorowe kimona, stoiska z bibelotami i jedzeniem, piękna muzyka. To wszystko miało swój urok, ale ona wolała przeżyć tę noc na swój sposób.

Spakowała do plecaka trochę jedzenia, koc i termos z herbatą, i wybiegła z domu.

Na ulicach już zbierali się mieszkańcy, dzieci piszczały z zachwytu oglądając zabawki i kolorowe lampiony, a rodzicie radowali się widząc rozradowane pociechy. Tenten jednak nie interesowały te atrakcje, przemknęła szybko pomiędzy stoiskami mając nadzieję, ze nikt jej nie dostrzeże.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej przedarcie się przez las wprost do upragnionej polany. Z roku na rok ciężej było jej przedostać się przez wciąż rosnące drzewa i krzaki, jednak cieszyła się z tego. Taka ochrona gwarantowała, że nikt nie znajdzie JEJ miejsca. Kiedy znalazła się tu po raz pierwszy, miała pięć lat. To było właśnie podczas nocy spadających gwiazd, gdy zdenerwowana tłumami ludzi i hałasem, uciekła rodzicom by znaleźć miejsce w którym mogłaby w spokoju pooglądać niebo. Już od pierwszego spojrzenia czuła, że ta przestrzeń jest magiczna. Od tego czasu przychodziła tam często, żeby pobawić się i potrenować rzuty. Nawet potem, gdy była już starsza lubiła tu przychodzić by pomyśleć, odpocząć od zgiełku wioski.

Czując jak zawsze, gdy tu była, lekkość w sercu, rozłożyła na ziemi koc. Usiadła wygodnie i zaczęła wpatrywać się przed siebie. Po słońcu została już tylko nikła poświata, już niedługo miał się zacząć spektakl.

Pierwsza spadająca gwiazda pojawiła się wkrótce, a za nią kolejne. Niebo iskrzyło się od złotego blasku. Tenten wpatrywała się w to zjawisko z zachwytem, ilekroć to widziała, zawsze radowało ją tak samo. Zaśmiała się głośno, a potem znowu, nie krępowała się w samotności wyrażać entuzjazmu. Nie nadążała z wymyślaniem życzeń, wypowiadała więc je tylko co pewien czas. To były błahostki, często głupie, jak prośba o jakąś nową broń. Poważniejsze życzenia zachowywała dla siebie, bo te niewypowiedziane miały większą moc.

Leżała tka dość długo, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszała szelest krzaków. Zerwała się na równe nogi i wyciągnęła kunai gotowa do obrony. Byłą przerażona, ktoś odkrył jej azyl, nigdy nikt jej tu nie niepokoił, aż do teraz. Uspokoiła się jednak po tym jak zobaczyła kto wychodzi zza drzew.

-Neji! –krzyknęła zdziwiona.

Chłopak ubrany w tradycyjne kimono zaczepiał o gałęzie i przeklinając w końcu stanął na równej trawie. Na czole nie miał ochraniacza, ale zwykłą białą opaskę, włosy rozpuszczone, zaczesane były do tyłu. Choć wyglądał w tym stroju bardzo dostojnie, widać było, że nie pasuje mu noszenie go. Jednak rodzina Hyuuga była organizatorem, gospodarzem festiwalu, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał się tak ubrać, a także uczestniczyć w nudnych spotkaniach.

-Co ty tu robisz? –spytała zdziwiona chowając broń. –Nie powinieneś być z rodziną?

-Zobaczyłem jak zmierzasz w tę stronę, więc przy pierwszej sprzyjającej okazji urwałem się i przyszedłem do ciebie. Nienawidzę tych wszystkich wymuszonych uprzejmości, które trzeba prawić przy takich okazjach.

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Neji przyszedł tu bo tak jak ona miał ochotę wyrwać się z tłumu. Jednak to była przecież jej samotnia. Wpuszczenie go tu oznaczało zepsucie sobie nocy, nie mogła być przecież tak swobodna przy Hyuudze.

-Chyba nie jesteś zbyt zadowolona, że tu jestem.

Jakby czytał w jej myślach, spojrzała mu jednak w oczy i dostrzegła w nich cień smutku i błagania.

-Siadaj, tobie też należy się trochę spokoju.

Podszedł więc do koca i ciężko na niego opadł. Nie odzywał się już więcej tylko z zamyśleniem spoglądał w górę. Tenten ulokowała się koło niego.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, oboje wpatrywali się w gwiazdy. Choć dziewczyna nie mogła już zachowywać się tak jak przedtem, to jednak obecność Neji'ego była wyjątkowo pokrzepiająca, a bała się przecież że on zepsuje jej tę noc. Spojrzała na niego z boku. W białych oczach odbijały się iskry, księżyc oświetlał jego bladą skórę, ciemne włosy okalające jego twarz dodawały jego rysom łagodności. Był nawet piękniejszy niż zwykle.

-O czym ty myślisz –Tenten skarciła się w myślach i wróciła do obserwacji nieba.

Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od zerkania co chwilę w jego stronę, analizowała linię jego nosa, kształt brody. Nie po raz pierwszy przyglądała mu się w ten sposób, a jednak magia tej nocy sprawiała, że dziś czuła coś całkiem innego, dziwnego. Nie mógł nie zauważyć jak gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi, brązowymi oczami. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i też zaczął się w nią wpatrywać. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, dziewczyna szybko spuściła głowę czerwieniąc się. Nie miała pojęcia co się z nią działo, ale czuła że serce waliło jej jak młotem.

-To tylko Neji –mówiła sobie w duchu. –Twój kolega z drużyny, najlepszy przyjaciel...

Nie mogła opanować drżenia rąk. Nigdy jeszcze się tak nie czuła, a jednak bycie z Neji'm sam na sam, w tym miejscu, w tym czasie, wzbudzało w niej jakieś głęboko ukryte uczucie.

-Wiesz, pasuje ci ten strój –zaśmiała się nerwowo, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

-Bardzo śmieszne –oburzył się. –Nienawidzę tej całej oficjalnej otoczki.

-No cóż, bycie członkiem klanu Hyuuga zobowiązuje do czegoś.

Zmarszczył brwi po czym zabierał się do wstania.

-Nie bądź zły na mnie, zostań.

To ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała szeptem. Zastygł, po czym znów usiadł obok niej. Tym razem jednak znacznie bliżej. Jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej.

-Chcesz, żebym z tobą został? –zapytał cicho przybliżając się coraz bardziej.

Słowa utknęły jej w gardle, przełknęła głośno ślinę i delikatnie kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, a potem objął jej twarz dłońmi.

-W takim razie zostanę. W tak piękna noc nie mogłem sobie nawet wymarzyć lepszego towarzystwa.

Przesunął kciukiem po jej policzku, jej wszystkie mięśnie się napięły, a po ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Nie próbowała się wyswobodzić, choć czuła że powinna, pragnęła być tak blisko niego. Zsunął jedną dłoń na jej kark, a drugą oparł na jej udzie. Uniósł się wolno i przesuwał twarz w jej stronę, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Była pewna, ze to sen, że zaraz się obudzi, serce omal nie wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Zaledwie milimetry dzieliły ich usta kiedy go odepchnęła, pobiegła na skraj polany i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, policzki paliły ja żywym ogniem. Czuła się źle, ostatkami sił się opanowała, czułą że im nie wolno, że tak nie wypada. Żeby ona, z Hyuugą, kto by to zaakceptował? Jakim cudem ON w ogóle tego chciał, czasem miała wrażenie, ze patrzy na nią w inny sposób niż na resztę dziewczyn, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że mogliby...

Złapał ja za biodra, a potem poczuła jak całuje jej szyję. Ciepło jego ust wyzwoliło falę gorąca, która rozeszła się po jej ciele.

-Nie możemy... Neji... –wyjąkał, gdy zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jej kark.

-Dlaczego? –zapytał tylko na chwilę przerywając.

-Jesteśmy członkami jednej drużyny... Nie wypada... –nie dokończyła bo chłopak szybkim ruchem obrócił ją i zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

Pozostała jednak nieruchoma. Nie wiedział co robić, to był jej pierwszy pocałunek. Tylko kilka razy przemknęło je przez myśl, że to mógłby być Neji. Odsunął się kawałek i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy.

-Kocham cię Tenten –wyszeptał całując ją kolejny raz.

Tego już było za wiele, ledwo trzymała się na nogach, nie wierząc w to co się właśnie działo. Tym razem odwzajemniła pocałunek, ich języki spotkały się w miłosnym tańcu. Objęła jego szyję i rokoszowała się smakiem jego ust.

Kiedy wreszcie na chwilę się od siebie oderwali sapała ciężko czując, że brakuje jej tchu. Nie chciała jednak przestawać, uczucie do niego mieszało się z pożądaniem. Wolno rozpinał jej koszulę, schodził przy tym pocałunkami coraz niżej. Zagryzała wargę by nie jęknąć.

Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy znaleźli się na ziemi, zsunęła jego kimono odsłaniając ramiona. Delikatnie muskała je ustami rozbierając go coraz bardziej. Jego nagi tors błyszczał od kropelek potu. Kolejny raz namiętnie ją pocałował, przesuwając ręką po jej udzie i gładząc jej piersi by zaraz znów zsunąć się niżej, językiem przesuwał po jej brzuchu zbliżając się coraz bardziej do linii jej spodni. Nie wytrzymała, jęknęła głośno co doprowadziło go do wrzenia. Nie przestając całować jej podbrzusza zsuwał jej spodnie.

Ich ubrania leżały wkoło, a echo lasu roznosiło ich jęki. W tę piękną noc spadających gwiazd, kochankowie smakowali swe ciała po raz pierwszy. Ich umysły i ciała zlały się w jedno, palące się ogniem pożądania. Nie było już nic, przestał istnieć czas, nie było nieba, ziemi, wszystko znikło w żarze ich uczuć. Już nie liczyło się to, co ktoś sobie pomyśli, byli tylko oni, idealnie dopasowani, złączeni w odwiecznych okowach miłości. A gwiazdy nad nimi kończyły swój żywot, spełniając ich wyszeptane marzenia...


End file.
